No Amount of Love
by Timelessbunbun
Summary: There was love there, but nothing fixes itself. A happily ever after is only the ending to a tale, only the stop to what people usually want to see. But it's not the end, it's only the beginning. The beginning of the brightest sunlight. But what is the sunlight with the clouds before it? [An Elsanna fanfiction about growth, change, and discovering what you actually want]
1. What is Love?

**Title: **No Amount of Love

**Summary: **There was love there, but nothing fixes itself. A happily ever after is only the ending to a tale, only the stop to what people usually want to see. But it's not the end, it's only the beginning. The beginning of the brightest sunlight. But what is the sunlight with the clouds before it? [An Elsanna fanfiction about growth, change, and discovering what you actually want]

**Authors notes**: This is an Elsanna fanfiction, which means there will be incest as it goes on. Thank you to Sheikm for helping me with extra proofreading! Happy reading! This will hopefully continue onto many more chapters if you guys like it.

* * *

It had been five weeks since the first time Elsa had shown the entire kingdom the beauty that she could create. She had been so terrified they wouldn't accept her, so confused by... everything. But with Anna by her side, making sure to support her, to console her if she started to feel her doubts again, she felt more secure in her ability to rule.

After all, Anna had always been there for her. Always right through the door. Only now there was no door, there was nothing blocking them (except for the need for occasional privacy, of course). She'd never been happier. But the years of forcing herself away from everyone did her no good. No amount of love could easily thaw years of self-doubt and fear.

There was love there, but nothing fixes itself. A happily ever after is only the ending to a tale, only the stop to what people usually want to see. But it's not the end, it's only the beginning. The beginning of the brightest sunlight. But what is the sunlight with the clouds before it?

Elsa was sitting on her bed, looking over pictures that her sister had drawn for her whilst growing up, something that Anna had shoved at her in a box before she'd gone to see Kristoff for… God knew what. In the back of her mind, she was always jealous of the man - if only because Anna was her sister, and she'd been apart from her for too long.

But then again, she was happy for her sister. There was someone to keep her happy, to give her the love she deserved. For all the praise Anna gave Elsa, there was so little for her sister.

"I can't believe she did this..." Elsa spoke quietly to herself. She picked up one done probably right after they had been separated. It was both of them making Olaf. Or well, it seemed that way, the carrot nose was slightly above his eyes.

Elsa giggled and set it down before grabbing another and her heart sunk. It was a picture of Anna by the door, sitting there with a chess set. Playing with the door. The blonde put her head down, remembering it.

_Anna, can I move the queen? I'm going to move the queen for you okay? Aww, you beat me! Best two out of three?_

She cringed and pushed the paper quickly away, putting the rest she had been looking at in the box and moved to shove the box beneath the bed. But not fast enough.

Anna stepped into the door that was open, that always seemed to be open over the last few weeks. She had gone to tap on it when she saw her. "Elsa..." the redhead made her way over to the bed, trying to get the box again. "Do you not want them? I drew them for you." She leaned down so she could look her in the eyes.

"It's not that, Anna." The Queen responded, looking away. "It just hurts to look at them."

"It's going to hurt, much as we both wish it didn't have to. I mean... sure, being happy is great and like the best thing ever!" Anna nudged her sister gently. "But if we aren't sad sometimes, then how can we know we're happy?"

Her sister was right, as usual. Elsa looked up to her. "How did things go with Kristoff? Is he enjoying the title I gave him?" She asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh, he's okay, we went for a ride to talk! And the sled is great, or so he thinks. He thinks a lot. I'd say to himself but he does thinking for Sven, which is kinda weird, but I think it's cute!" She rambled on. "And I told him that it's totally not something you should do around the locals because they give him weird looks, but he just went off to talking to Sven so I guess it's okay. I guess you don't go living with a group of trolls and... hey, wait. You made me change the subject!"

The princess gave a rather irked expression with a pout of her lips and pushed a finger to her older sister's nose. "This is not about Kristoff, this is about you."

"It isn't, Anna." Elsa said, looking away from her. She felt a hand cup her cheek and pull her back to facing her.

Anna sighed and shrugged. "You're right, it's not about you." When Elsa's expression turned sour, she smiled. "It's about us. We've been apart far too long." She pulled her into a hug, rather pleased when Elsa returned it. "We'll be together forever. Forever and like... three forevers. That's a thing right? Totally is, who am I kidding."

Elsa let out a sigh of relief before tensing again. "Anna, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Anna said as she shook her head. "But it's okay, because you can get better with my help! The whole kingdom wants you better. It's why they've been celebrating even longer than normal! They have their Queen back. A Queen who is awesome and can kick anyone's butt to protect them!" She pinned her back so she could start tickling her. "And how many kingdoms can say they control the ice business!"

Ack, tickling. Elsa flailed, trying to pull away. When she did eventually manage, she grabbed a pillow and held it up. "I..." She tensed, not know if this was okay anymore. You couldn't get hurt in a pillow fight right? Well, no more than falling off the bed, and Elsa had shoved Anna off enough times to know she'd be fine.

Within a beat, she felt a whack to her face. "Oof!" She forced out, nearly falling over. "Anna!"

"It is on, your Majesty~" Anna teased, holding up two pillows at the ready.

"Hey! That's not fair!" The blonde said as she lifted her single pillow up to protect herself. When Anna leapt for her, she gasped and ran off the bed to the hall. She managed one whack across her sister's face before getting hit at her hip. "Gah, you've been practicing! I thought you were clumsy!"

"Not when it comes to pillow fights, dear sister!" Anna stuck her tongue out at her sister, ever the mature one. If maturity meant teasing and being a total dork in this universe. The redhead followed her sister down the hall, down the stairs, through the ballroom. Spreading feathers around the room as they beat each other with the pillows and giggled.

When they got to the kitchen, Gerda tried to get them to stop, or at least move to another room. Elsa tried to leave only to be hit and fall onto the sack of flour.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed through laughing as a cloud of the flour settled down.

"I guess this makes you the Snow White Queen~!" Anna teased and reached over to try and help her, only to be tugged down into the flour mess herself. She tried to grab hold of the table to keep herself from falling and it only made her spill water all over them. It mixed with the flour and made quite the goopy mix.

Elsa tried to rub it off her eyes, out of breath and laughing. "This is entirely your fault."

Anna gave a frustrated noise. "No it isn't! You started it!" She stood up and slipped a little, catching herself on the counter. She helped her up and giggled. "I guess we need a bath now!"

"I'd have to agree!" Elsa said, trying to brush most of the mixture off her. She looked to the people in the kitchen and held her hands up. "I'm so sorry. When this is cleaned, you take a few hours off." When they told her they didn't need to have that done, that they were happy to see her happy, she smiled and looked to Anna, who rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Anna had to reassure her, and she felt she'd have to for a long while. She knew her sister had a lot to work through. "Hey, let's go take a bath!"

"Together?" Elsa said before biting her lip. Had she said that?

"Sure! We used to do it as kids because the water got cold quickly!" Anna was, obviously, thinking of it entirely innocently. They were sisters, after all!

"No" Elsa responded shaking her head. "I have my own bath, and the warm water makes unusual things happen." She held her hands up. "We can both go bathe and then meet in the library? Is that okay with you?"

"Oh... oh sure! We can read that fairytale book we both like! I think it's still somewhere in my room." Anna said with a big grin.

Elsa gave a look of confusion. "You kept it?"

"Of course I did. I had to. It was our favourite and I had to make sure I had it. Don't you remember me reading to you? Well, when I learned to read." The redhead tipped her head, leaning in. "Did you even listen?" She felt hurt, mostly at the idea that she didn't even pay attention.

"No, I mean yes. I mean... Anna, I do remember. But most of the time I was on the other side of the room. I could hear bits of it, I just didn't know it was the book we grew up with." She moved to try and take her hand, pulling back when Anna pulled away. "Anna."

"I'm getting sticky, I'm going to go take the bath and... see you later." She gave her sister a very light hug before waving off as she went to get undressed in her room to wash up.

Elsa let her shoulders drop, so thankful for the flour mess on her face, simply because it made it impossible to properly cry. "Anna..." She bit her lip and hurried to her own bathing area, requesting the water be made hotter than normal.

She had to learn how to interact again. How to not be so cold. It was what Anna deserved. It wasn't like she'd meant to hurt her feelings. This wasn't going to be a common occurance right? When the water was drawn properly, she dismissed the staff who had helped and eased into it, steam filling the room, enough to hide her as she pulled her knees to her chest and sunk herself into the water.

"I wonder if I could melt." Elsa whispered, thinking on it. On how she would even apologise. Her mind then turned to why had she asked at all. That was ridiculous. Why had she even asked it?

Sitting up, she began to peel away the flour, trying to get the mess they had made off her. Despite what had occurred, she couldn't help a little giggle. That had been the most fun she'd had in... well, the first time in what seemed like forever. More fun than the time they were skating.

Why couldn't all their days just be like that? And just like that, the words Anna had said rang in her ears

_But if we aren't sad sometimes, then how can we know we're happy?_

Of all things for her sister to be entirely right on. Not that she doubted her sister's opinion. Anna had always been there, even when she didn't deserve it. Elsa ran the cloth over her face, getting the last of the mess off.

She stepped out and dried herself off before simply sitting on the edge of her bed, staying bare to the world. How else was she to feel like she was open to things? Without meaning to, she slipped into sleep, her dreams drifting all over the place.

Meanwhile, Anna had already gotten dried and dressed and was down into the library, eagerly awaiting her sister. She couldn't hold a grudge, and she knew Elsa wasn't the best at expressing herself sometimes.

As the hours passed, whilst unbeknownst to her Elsa slept, she grew more anxious. And more lonely. After the fourth hour passed she stood up and headed to her door and went to knock. Only she couldn't bring herself to. Anna pressed her hand flat against the wood, resting her forehead on it. "Please don't do this again..." She whispered, before hearing Kristoff call for her.

Taking in a breath, she pulled her hand away and feigned a smile as she went to hug him and place a kiss to his cheek, following him down for a late night sled right through the forest.


	2. It's putting someone else first

**Title: **No Amount of Love Chapter two

**Summary: **There was love there, but nothing fixes itself. A happily ever after is only the ending to a tale, only the stop to what people usually want to see. But it's not the end, it's only the beginning. The beginning of the brightest sunlight. But what is the sunlight with the clouds before it? [An Elsanna fanfiction about growth, change, and discovering what you actually want]

**Authors notes**: This is an Elsanna fanfiction, which means there will be incest as it goes on. Thank you to Sheikm for helping me with extra proofreading ! I hope you guys enjoy this one, a little fanservice, but I can't give everything away too quickly.

* * *

Over the course of the ride with Kristoff, Anna was quiet and distracted, which just wasn't her. The blond man knew that. He tugged on the reins for Sven to stop and steered them to the side of the main path, where the reindeer could eat some grass. He'd give him a carrot later, all to himself, no sharing.

"Hey you, what gives? You okay?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What's on your mind?" When Anna pulled away, he held his hands up and moved away a little. She didn't want his touch right now, and that was perfectly fine.

"It's nothing, just my sister being herself - not that herself isn't okay! I just wish she wouldn't shut me out still." Anna said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean, she started it, and then brought up something that I didn't think was weird, but I guess she did. And then we promised to meet together to read, and then she bailed and shut the door again. Why is my life always full of doors?"

The redhead looked to Kristoff for answers, and when he took too long to think on an answer. "I mean, she's great and I want to spend time with her to make up for all that time apart, but come on, I can't be the one to do all the work!"

"Whoa there, calm down." He responded as he held his hands up to try and ease her down. "It can't be easy to break a habit like that. And did you ask her why?"

"Hello, I told you that she shut me out, why don't you pay attention!" The Princess said with a slight sneer, nothing too rude mind you.

"Maybe she got a headache, maybe the bath took longer than normal." He started, only to be cut off by Anna.

"How did you know about her having to bathe?" She asked, squinting her eyes and leaning into him. "You weren't spying on my sister, were you?" She asked, pointing a finger at him.

Kristoff scoffed, pulling away a little. "No, are you crazy? I just saw all the feathers and then the staff talking about the mess you two made. And you had to get clean, so I assumed!" He sighed and looked to her. "You both need to just work on talking again, getting closer."

"I can't do that if she's not willing to..." Anna said with a sigh and put her head down. She looked up when she felt Kristoff put an arm around her. "What is it?"

Kristoff smirked and shook her shoulders a little. "Let's take you back home, you go in and check on her, okay? No knocking, just barge in like the feisty girl you are and ask her what's what!"

Without any further question, Anna watched him tug the reins and tell Sven to get to running. She decided not to say anything further - maybe he was right about this. The whole return home, she was quiet again, wringing her hands together, her hair falling into her face again despite her best efforts to push it back.

When they got there she slipped her way up the stairs, her footsteps tentative as she grew closer to the door. Anna sucked in her breath as she reached to knock but stopped herself. No, no knocking. She gave herself a motivational nod before opening the door, closing it behind herself quietly. When she stepped in further her eyes went wide, her cheeks turning a rather interesting shade of red.

Elsa had slept the entire time, still sprawled across the bed, her hair out of its braid and tucked around her head and shoulders, a few strands hanging over her eyes, as if snow was sloped across the sheets. Her breathing was soft, the rise and fall of her breasts steady as she slept.

The Princess swallowed hard, looking her sister up and down a few more times than was probably proper. When she eventually shook herself from the entrancement it put on her, the staring at her chest, moving down to the white curls over her - NO! This was her sister! Why was she even staring?!

Anna shook her head quickly and moved over to try and help her sister up to the pillows. "Ugh, you're heavy when you're asleep!" It took her several pushes and tugs before she managed to get her up. She grabbed the blankets and went to tuck her in.

This explained things, Elsa had meant to go to her but had fallen asleep. That was okay, her sister needed her sleep. As she pulled the blankets up, her hands brushed softly over her sister's nipples and she blinked when Elsa moaned, causing the redhead to flail as she quickly tucked her in.

She shook her hands a little as she headed for the door but stopped when she heard her name whispered out. "Huh, Elsa? Did I wake you- oh." Anna turned to see her sister and breathed her name out. And where was her hand- oh God.

Elsa had felt content enough in her blankets, to ease a hand down between her legs to brush her fingers over her folds a little. It didn't take too much longer before deeper sleep took her and she rolled onto her stomach, pulling her hand up and away from the cool between her legs.

Anna had wide eyes as she stepped out, shutting the door quickly behind her. What was that even?! Her sister thought of her like that? No, it couldn't be. Must be a coincidence. She could have just said her name and THEN had some kind of dream of someone else. Who would that someone else be? Was there a suitor she didn't know about?

The redhead felt herself growing jealous at the thought of someone having Elsa like that, and she had to shake her head again. "No, Anna. Calm down," she commanded herself. "It's nothing. Nothing is going on."

As Anna walked, she couldn't hold back a yawn, rubbing at her eyes. As she headed to her door, she heard rushed footsteps. As she turned around, she saw a frantic Snow Queen in the cutest sleeping dress she'd ever seen, with little snowflake designs on the bottom... and it fit her curves just right. Wait, what?

"Elsa?" She asked when her sister took her hand.

Elsa, rather out of breath, started to stammer out her words. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep. I don't know why I was so... exhausted." She made to continue, only to stop when she felt Anna hold her hands closer.

"It's okay, really. We did spend quite a while making a mess of the castle." Anna said with a smile. Her sister felt bad about missing it... but then she felt bad for smiling about her sister feeling bad, this was going to spiral down if it wasn't cut short.

"How about we go read the book now?" Elsa asked. There was a pause as she looked at her sister, who seemed uncharacteristically lost in thought. "Hey, you alright Anna?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." The redhead responded, giving a little smile. "Maybe I should go to sleep and we can meet in the library tomorrow morning. With cocoa and pastries and spend the day reading?"

"Oh, sure..." Elsa bit her lip a little. "You need your sleep, sleep is good for you. And it doesn't look like the sky's awake." She returned the hug that was given to her, tucking her head against her neck, taking in this moment. She'd continue to take in every moment she could.

Elsa knew full well she could never get enough of actually _being there_ with her. She only let go when Anna kissed her cheek and pulled away.

"Sweet dreams, Anna." She said with a smile, her smile growing wider when Anna told her the same. As her sister started to walk away, her smiled started to turn into a frown. When Anna gave Kristoff a little kiss as they passed each other to go to their respective bedrooms, her shoulders went down and she looked away.

Elsa pulled her arms around her ribs, her head down a little as she headed back to her room. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she tensed and jerked away - seeing it was Kristoff made her force herself to set up an emotional front. "Good evening, Kristoff."

"Same to you. Wanted to know if you were okay, your Majesty." He said as he folded his arms, just to balance himself. "I know you and Anna had some kind of issue today."

"Oh, no. It's nothing you need to worry about. A simple misunderstanding and me messing up and falling asleep. " The Snow Queen responded, holding her hands up. "And things are... fine. We're fine. How are you?"

Kristoff arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Elsa lied, stepped back a few paces. She really just wanted to go back to her room.

The man shrugged. "Alright, just making sure. I mean if you're upset, Anna tends to be twice as upset and worried and it can't be good for her."

"What do you know what's good for her?" The Queen said with a sneer before sighing. "I'm sorry, I've just had a long day."

Kristoff arched an eyebrow yet again, feeling like he shouldn't have even come up to her. And if he asked her, he'd be entirely correct. "I know plenty of what's good for her, or I like to think." He bit his tongue after speaking, not wishing to say what had passed through his mind. The wrath of the Snow Queen was not something he wanted.

He loved ice, but he didn't like being _in _it.

"Just enjoy your sleep, I'll be going now." Elsa said before waving him off and heading back to her room. When she got there, she moved to sit on the window seat to look out at the kingdom.

This is not what she expected. It was her sister. This was not something normal. She hadn't ever felt this way before seeing her... seeing Anna in that dress at her coronation, the way she moved and looked. She was gorgeous, she'd grown up into the prettiest person she'd ever seen. Prettier than anything she could make with her powers.

Elsa put her head down, pulling her knees to her chest. What was she going to do? On one hand, she was so very happy Anna had found love after wanting it. But on the other, she was seething with jealousy at the man who'd captured Anna's heart.

And then there was the thought at the back of her mind that she purposefully crushed, because she knew she'd never have that. Maybe she should choose the prince from the lower kingdom that they'd been trying to establish a treaty with. It was what would be good for the kingdom, for Arendelle. It wouldn't be too hard to fake emotion with him, right? And who knows, she could fall for him. It wasn't like she thought ill of all men.

Just the bastard who kept her sister for himself. "Oh Elsa, don't think like that..." She whispered to herself, hitting her head to her knees. He didn't deserve to be thought of like that. He'd helped save her sister, brought her to her at her ice palace and had brought her back to the castle with the very best of intentions. In fact, she owed him so much more than she was giving him right now.

She grabbed a piece of parchment and began to write. A simple letter stating she was still thinking on it, but might commit to choosing him. It was the best for the kingdom, right?

But honestly, what was best for _her_? All those years of thinking of only Anna and her safety. Did she even know how to think for herself? Once the letter was written, she set it aside on the desk, pushing herself under the covers to sleep.

The following morning, Anna had woken up before everyone else for once. It must have been her going to bed before her usual bedtime. Excited, she went to Elsa's room and without a missed beat, opened the door. To find her sister snoring was something she didn't expect - at least it wasn't just her that did it!

As Anna went to go flop on her sister and wake her up, she noticed the letter and curiosity got the better of her. She headed over and picked it up - as she read, her expression turned to concern. Was this what her sister wanted? Since when did she think on things like this, and why was she keeping it from her?

The redhead looked over to her sister, thinking that must've been the reason for the awkward event that'd happened earlier. Anna couldn't help but feel a little crushed... her sister was keeping something as important as a _marriage _from her. She set the paper down and walked towards Elsa in her bed.

Biting her lip she reached over to rub her sister's shoulder, in an attempt to wake her. "Elsa." Anna blinked when, yet again, Elsa whispered her name out. "Elsa, come on. We're supposed to read!"

"Wh- huh?" Elsa moaned out as she rose from her slumber, reaching to rub at her eyes. "Oh, Anna. Okay. Just give me a little to get better dressed."

"No, just pyjamas! Come on!" Anna exclaimed and tugged at her, pushing the thoughts behind her. It was her sister, if she was happy. She'd be happy!

Elsa let out an oof noise and got up, grabbing a brush to deal with that at least before following her down. A day just reading with her would do them both good. She could only hope.


	3. Above yourself

**Title: **No Amount of Love Chapter three

**Summary: **There was love there, but nothing fixes itself. A happily ever after is only the ending to a tale, only the stop to what people usually want to see. But it's not the end, it's only the beginning. The beginning of the brightest sunlight. But what is the sunlight with the clouds before it? [An Elsanna fanfiction about growth, change, and discovering what you actually want]

**Authors notes**: This is an Elsanna fanfiction, which means there will be incest as it goes on. Thank you to Sheikm for helping me with extra proofreading! I am sorry notsorry for the feels that occur in this one.

* * *

When the two girls had gotten themselves settled with a pillow pile and hot cocoa, they decided on each having a copy of the fairytale book they had grown up with. Anna grinned and nestled in close to Elsa. "Okay, how about this! I read a paragraph, then you read a paragraph! Then we go from there." Her grin couldn't have been much bigger.

"How come you get to start? What if I wanted to read first?" Elsa asked, looking at her sister as she rested down against her. This was nice already, cocoa and her sister as the rain poured outside. There was something nice about rainy days to her.

Anna blinked and sat up a little, causing Elsa to fall back and over. "You can read first if you want to! Oh God, sorry! Elsa are you okay?!" She may've been more than a little frantic to try and get her sister back up and properly onto the pillow pile.

"I'm fine, Anna." Elsa giggled and pulled herself up. "It's just pillows. It's not like I landed on the hard floor or anything."

"Good, I just was worried and... stuff." She said with a little frown.

Elsa poked her hard on the chest. "Anna, seriously. I'm okay. You don't have to always worry about me." When her sister took her hands, she felt a shot go up her spine and down to the pit of her stomach.

"You better be okay!" The redhead responded with a giggle before tucking up against her. As they began to read, of the wolf and the girl in red, of the beast in drag, Elsa felt herself growing comfortable with getting so very close to Anna. It got to the point that she moved to almost kiss the top of her head.

She caught herself in time, pulling away entirely when she heard Gerda call for her. Elsa stood quickly, causing Anna to gasp and frown. Why was she so willing to leave her side?

Elsa heard their dear staff member, nearly an aunt to them, tell her that the prince she had just been willing to write to was there. "That's unusual, he wasn't due for another visit for a few weeks... I will see to him, though. Tell him I need to make myself proper before seeing him out in the garden."

The princess blinked, her heart sinking. Elsa was going to see him somewhere more intimate instead of the throne room? "Can I come with you? I want to meet him!" She asked cheerfully, rising to her feet beside her.

"No, Anna, you can't." Elsa spoke sharply. "Go spend time with Kristoff, I have my own romantic interests to see to." She held her hands together in front of her. She had no intention of feeling romantic with him, but for the sake of the kingdom she would at least speak with the prince to see if this was something she was willing to go through with.

Anna looked to her with a similar expression to how she felt when Elsa first shut the door on her. Looking down and to the side, wondering what she did to make her sister to push into this. Was she even in love? She couldn't let her sister do something she might regret.

She had a strong feeling Elsa wasn't doing this for herself, but as a duty that came with being queen. Anna watched as Elsa walked out and moved to get dressed in something.

Elsa made her way down to the garden after getting dressed in something more appropriate for the chilly morning air of spring. She gave a slight curtsy when the prince bowed to her. "Hello, Prince Henrik."

"Good Morning, your Majesty." The prince smiled, standing up straight. "I hope you are doing well?"

"I'm doing decently, yourself?" Elsa asked, looking him up and down. He was rather attractive for a man - tall, dark haired, green eyes that reminded her of the grass. When he offered her his arm after saying he was happy to see her, she took what was offered and moved to walk beside him.

As they walked, they talked of their kingdoms, how the climate was slightly different. He told her tales of a war that had happened, of him nearly losing his leg. It was rather unusual for him to speak of such things with her, but she suffered through it with a gracious smile.

"That is quite interesting. I take it your kingdom has a very good army?" She asked, looking to him as she sat down on a stone bench within the middle of the garden. "Also, might I ask why you returned so soon after your leave?"

It was a safe question to ask, right?

Little did she know that Anna was following them around, hiding behind bushes and anything else she could hide from her sister's gaze behind. What was Elsa thinking? This man was totally not for her. She didn't even _know _her sister's type and she knew he wasn't her type.

Her type was worthy of her, and that was limited to probably no one at all. No one would ever be good enough for her sister. Anna made her way to try and get closer, wincing when she accidentally put her hand against a rose bush, cutting herself on the thorns. When it started to bleed, she held it against her dress, trying to get it to stop.

She had only looked down for a moment, but upon looking back up her jaw dropped and heart rose into her throat.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle... will you allow me the honour of having you for a bride?" The prince asked, holding a ring in between his fingers, him beside her.

Elsa tipped her head, thinking for a moment. Was this his only reason for coming to Arendelle? She felt strange, she knew this was a duty her parents had most likely wanted from the start, but... no. No buts. The Queen feigned a smile and nodded. "Yes. I will marry you. It should do both of our kingdoms good."

When the prince moved in to kiss her and slip the ring on her finger, she pulled away. Elsa raised a hand up when he gave a defeated look. "Not until we wed. For purity's sake."

Anna had sucked in her breath when he attempted the kiss, her stomach twisting around into itself. She pulled away before she could see Elsa protest and turned to rest her back against the tree she was hiding behind, her shoulders dropping down.

Her sister had said yes. What would become of her now? If she did wed, would she be replaced? Would this Henrik be closer to her and preferred over her? Anna pulled her hands around her arms, feeling tears start down her face.

"How about we see you off so you can speak with your parents? I will have the wedding planned here, I am sure the man who led my coronation will be more than eager to wed us." She smiled and sucked in her breath before offering him a small kiss to his cheek. When he smiled, Elsa bowed again, motioning for Gerda to take him up to a room for him to rest before leaving again.

Anna had found herself running to her room, tears streaming down her face. Elsa was doing this without her, she hadn't even asked her or mentioned it at all! She laid on her bed, head in the pillows. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there feisty pants. Why's the feisty no longer there?" Kristoff asked, rubbing her shoulders. "And why are you crying?"

"Elsa is getting married!" Anna nearly shouted, biting her lip after to try and push down her rage.

"That's a good thing, right?" He asked, tilting his head. "I mean, she'd be happy and with someone."

"She won't be happy." She said with a snarky tone in her voice.

"Well how do you know?"

"I just know these things, okay? He's a stuffy snooty prince that probably doesn't even know how to have fun. Doesn't know how to make her feel better about herself." Anna sassed as she flopped back onto the pillows folding her arms.

Kristoff moved to rest down beside her, pulling her into his arms. When she pushed him away he sighed. "If you're going to be like this, I'm going to just go." He didn't do well with people getting angry with him.

"Well fine then, go!" Anna snapped, moving to flop down on the window seat to look out on the garden below her window. When she heard the door shut, she rested her head against the glass. What she saw was Elsa running her fingers over the flowers, causing some of them to have frost on them and smiled, growing content for a few moments at how beautiful her sister was and her powers.

That was before she felt the rise of betrayal again and shut the curtains, pulling her legs up to her chest. This just wasn't fair. Elsa had made a _huge _decision without evening consulting her first.

Down below in the gardens, Elsa looked up to her sister's window to catch the curtains being closed and her heart sunk. She looked down, pulling her arms to fold around her ribs. "I'm sorry, Anna."

She headed upstairs to her room, to pull the box back from under her bed to look at them. As Elsa pulled them out one by one, she felt all the more guilty and regretful of her decision. She pulled out a picture that looked like it was drawn by an older Anna. It had flowers and Anna and Elsa holding hands and running in the sun. They had the biggest smiles on their faces.

Elsa sighed and picked up another one, looking at how sloppy the drawing looked. On the very centre of the drawing she noticed stains that looked like... they were tears. She set the pictures back in the box and moved to push it back under the bed, slipping off her gown and into the bed, opting for not wearing anything.

As she looked to the ceiling, her mind wandered to many things. As a test, she tried to think of the man who would be her husband in a way that might entice her. As she tried, reaching a hand down between her legs, she let out a moan. Her eyes rolled back and her thoughts turned instead to Anna, nude and washing herself.

She pulled her hand away and turned to her side, hiding herself under the blankets and started to cry. This was going to be the worst thing she'd ever done, but it couldn't be avoided, could it?

Anna moved from her room to go see if she could apologise to Kristoff for how she treated him, he deserved better. She was in her nightgown, changing before having gone to his room, and tapped on the door. When he called to let her in, she slowly opened the door. "Hey. I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay. You were upset. It's a big deal to you, I should have been more understanding." Kristoff said with a smile. "C'mere." He motioned for her to come over, smiling when she sat on the bed beside him. "It'll be okay, maybe you should talk to her. If she really isn't happy, she would tell you, right?" As he spoke, he rubbed gently at her back, just trying to help.

"I don't know... maybe she's still shutting me out. I guess years of doing it can't be changed." Anna said with a sigh as she leant into him, putting her head down. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I feel lonely."

"Of course." He blew the candle out and laid on his side, pulling her close into his arms. "Don't think too hard on it, okay?" Kristoff asked before tipping her head up to gently kiss her.

As Anna returned the kiss, she felt her mind wander to Elsa and it made her sigh. Why was the idea of kissing Elsa making her feel more content than she ever felt with Kristoff? When he pulled away to tipping his head back to sleep, she felt a pressure of guilt form over her stomach.

What she going to do? Maybe she should be happy her sister found someone? And it was good for the kingdom. As Anna felt herself fall into slumber, she tried to force it from her mind in the vain hopes that her dreams would not be plagued with confusion.


	4. You really don't know

**Title: **No Amount of Love Chapter four

**Summary: **There was love there, but nothing fixes itself. A happily ever after is only the ending to a tale, only the stop to what people usually want to see. But it's not the end, it's only the beginning. The beginning of the brightest sunlight. But what is the sunlight with the clouds before it? [An Elsanna fanfiction about growth, change, and discovering what you actually want]

**Authors notes**: This is an Elsanna fanfiction, which means there will be incest as it goes on. Thank you to Sheikm for helping me with extra proofreading as always. Arguments are fun to write.

* * *

Over the last week, Elsa and Anna did very little in the way of communication. It was as if they

were separated again, as if there was a door that was keeping them from each other again. Elsa focusing in the more diplomatic parts of the wedding, figuring out which countries to invite, whilst Anna focused on trying to intercept _every single parchment _that exited her sister's room.

Anna couldn't bare the idea of this happening, of Elsa doing this. And it made her even more furious that her sister wasn't even talking to her about it. Or even involving her about it. Kristoff had to go transport some ice to a neighbouring country for the weekend, so she was stuck inside all on her own. And being on her own sucked. It sucked chickens with monkey faces, that's how much it sucked.

Today of all days it was raining, so she couldn't go outside. The princess was stuck inside her room, trying not to seethe with anger at how the past week had gone. "Stupid prince being a big jerk and taking my sister from me, stupid marriage. Stupid.. everything!"

She went alert, like a cat hearing a new noise, when she could hear the muffled voice of her older sister.

"I would like the hall to have the drapes changed to match the wedding colours. And when it comes to the rugs, I need them changed for the time being. They were our parents, but they wouldn't mind the rugs being replaced with new ones, a change of scenery to bring on a new life to the kingdom, the new start to a future." Elsa passed by Anna's door. "We can put our parents' rugs in the back room for now." Not in any disrespectful way, they'd still be seen and used in the library.

Elsa had the firm belief that their parents would be eager for a wedding, he'd said she'd be fine, and their father had faith in her.

That was too much. Anna jumped to her feet and ran over to swing the door open with all her force. "What is your problem?! You can't DO THAT!" Her ears turning pink with anger.

The staff stepped back, leaving Elsa to try and keep her composure. "What are you going on about, Anna?" Looked at her, her eyes piercing cold.

"You can't just change everything about this castle just because you're going to marry some prince that YOU JUST MET!" Anna yelled. _Someone_ had to bring that up.

"Anna, we've known him for years. Or well our family has. It's a country we were at war with once, before we were born, and this is none of your business." Elsa breathed out, trying to keep her composure.

She knew this was hurting Anna, but it was for the best. Anna had Kristoff, she deserved that much.

"SOME PRINCE I'VE NEVER MET!" Anna shouted as she punched the wall, tears forming in her eyes. "And HOW is it none of MY BUSINESS?! HUH?! Did you think I'd just sit back and leave my sister to make a huge decision all her own? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we were playing the 'let's ignore the other sister until she goes away' game again!'

"Anna, calm yourself! What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?! You... you tell me about true love and yet you're doing this. You've not said anything about love."

"Have you even been near me to hear me?"

"Well, no... BUT THAT SHOULDN'T MATTER! Elsa _please_, why are you doing this?" Anna pleaded, trying to grab for Elsa's hand.

Elsa bit the inside of her cheek, swallowing hard the lump that was forming in her throat as she stepped back so Anna couldn't make contact with her. "I l-ove him." Lying to her sister, what had become of her? She cringed when Anna fumed even more.

"You know that's not true, we're sisters! I can see it in your eyes that it's not true. Elsa please, just give this time first."

"ENOUGH, ANNA!" Elsa responded bitterly. "I am the queen and I will do what is needed for this country. As the princess, I expect you to act accordingly. Am I understood?" She tried to keep her breathing focused, to keep down the storm that was forming outside.

"I can't do that, I can't let you marry him."

"What did I say, Anna." Elsa glared, swallowing the lump in her throat again. "Are you not happy for me? Am I not allowed to be happy with someone? Or do you want me alone for the rest of my life while you get romantic affection." The snow queen said as she pushed her lips together. "Do I not deserve that?"

Anna's expression dropped with her shoulders. Her eyes moved down as her posture followed. "I... Of course you deserve it. And as you said, you're the queen, you don't need my permission to do anything." The princess brought her hands up to wring them together.

"Anna wait, I didn't mean it like tha-" She was cut off.

"I'm sorry, Elsa... I'm going to. I'll be going down to take a walk outside."

"Anna, it's raining. Do you think that's smart?" Elsa asked, arching an eyebrow.

'_And what you're doing is?' _Anna thought before speaking. "It's what I need to do." Before Elsa could protest anymore, Anna took off into a quick run, keep her head down as she pushed her way through the staff and out the door, going down to the gardens to grab her horse.

As she rode off into the forest, the rain poured over her cheeks, mixing with warm tears that poured down her face. When something jumped out in front of her, the horse startled and reared back, nearly knocking her off.

She managed to keep the horse from bucking her off and running. Sure, she'd said walk, but the horse was faster at getting her away from the situation. Anna led the horse into the forest, along a path that led to a little cottage that her and Elsa used to play in when they were just little, before everything bad happened.

The rain continued to pour onto her, soaking her dress through. When they got to the cottage, she tied up the horse in the small stable and went inside. Anna sat down on the straw bed and pulled her knees up to her chest, letting herself cry harder.

She couldn't even bear to think on everything, just letting herself sob.

Meanwhile, Elsa was left watching her sister run away. Is this how Anna had felt when she took off for the North Mountain? That feeling of helpless guilt. The Snow Queen dismissed her staff rather harshly as she made way to her own room.

As she passed Anna's, she noticed a dress being taken out of her room by one of the cleaners. She noticed blood and a rose petal that was very similar to the ones that had been in bloom when Henrik had proposed.

The same roses that just hours after had been cut to use as a gift to be sent with the prince when he went home.

In fact that dress had been the same one Anna had worn the day,..." Anna!" Elsa breathed out and hurried to try and find her sister. That guilt hitting her again. Why had she even felt it was a good idea to keep Anna out of this? Was it because she was selfish? That she wanted to keep things from hurting by seeing Anna's face to everything...

She became increasingly more worried when she couldn't find her anywhere in the castle or on the grounds, it wasn't until one of the men said she took the horse that a rise of fear crashed over her shoulders.

"Anna!" She looked out to see the storm outside, one that was not under her control. Elsa went to get a robe on, and took one of Anna just in case and hurried off on the horse. It wasn't until it began to get dark that she got the spark of an idea of where she was.

She reared her horse back and turned them to hurry down the path. Seeing fresh hoofprints in the mud made her hopeful. Seeing the cottage made her sigh out just briefly, tying the horse up with shaking hands before hurrying in.

It was dark and she couldn't see a thing, so she grabbed a lantern and lit it to look for her. Elsa's cheeks turned white when she saw Anna in a little ball on the bed they'd shared when only a few years old. She bit her lip and rushed over. Finding her breathing was good, but finding her cold definitely wasn't.

Her eyes darted around the room before grabbing the robe to cover her as she tried to make a fire. How was it their father had shown them to do? It took her several tries before managing to get the fire up and roaring.

She eased Anna over to sit by the fire. Peeling off the outer, more soaked layer of her clothing and put the robe around her. She ran her fingers through her hair as she held the redhead close. "It's okay, Anna. I've got you."

It was her turn the cry. How could she have been so stupid? Anna deserved to be involved in all of this, a wedding wasn't just about the marriage, but about family. And she was pushing Anna out again.

What was that about never closing the gates again? Both in the physical and metaphorical sense.

As Anna was held, she dreamt of her sister, of Elsa. Of how she'd look in a wedding down and she could feel it. She was jealous, not of her sister in the dress, but of Henrik and him getting to marry her. It was enough to jar her out of her sleep.

Finding herself in Elsa's arms made her feel both contented and nervous at the same time. "Elsa...?"

"Oh, Anna, you're alright." Elsa gasped and held her little sister even tighter, kissing the top of her head.

When Anna pulled away, she let out a little noise in protest. Elsa watched as Anna moved to sit in front of her and it was then that she noticed the cut on the inside of her palm. How had she not noticed that before?! "Anna, you're hurt!" She said as she reached of her sister's hand.

Anna jerked her hand back. "Oh, it's nothing, really. I'll be okay. I was running around and cut myself is all." She said as she pushed her hair behind her ear, feeling her nose tickle. It didn't take long before she sneezed, letting out a noise of discomfort.

This was not good. She hated getting ill. It meant she had to stay in bed and eat icky soups instead of sandwiches. It meant being stuck and kept under watch by the staff to make sure she didn't overwork anything.

Like she would anyway. Running around the hall didn't do anything bad, right? She coughed this time, covering her mouth before brushing her braids back behind her shoulders.

"You're catching cold..." Elsa trailed off. She can focus on the injury later, that would heal. The more pressing matter was getting Anna home so she could get her dry and warm and kept from becoming ill. "Let's get you home..."

"No." Anna said strictly, folding her arms, her jaw locked in a very unimpressed expression, despite the flushing of her cheeks from the cold that was trying to form.

"Why not?" Elsa asked, looking very confused. "You need to get warm."

"The cold doesn't bother me, not anymore." Did Elsa _seriously _forget that? She'd been an ice statue, AN _ICE STATUE_! You don't turn to ice all the way and not have any positive sides of not being bothered by it. If... there were positive sides to almost dying.

"Yeah, well, it will mean you can get ill if you're like this."

Anna looked to her and shook her head. "I'm not going to go until we talk about this."

"...do we have to?" Elsa bit her lip, talking wasn't doing either of them any good previously. When Anna looked up at her with pleading topaz green eyes she felt a spark in the pit of her stomach and sighed. "Okay, we can talk."

Anna smiled and took Elsa's hands. "Good. Okay, first question!" A grin, forced as it was. "Why are you marrying him?"


	5. Anything About Love

**Title: **No Amount of Love Chapter Five

**Summary: **There was love there, but nothing fixes itself. A happily ever after is only the ending to a tale, only the stop to what people usually want to see. But it's not the end, it's only the beginning. The beginning of the brightest sunlight. But what is the sunlight with the clouds before it? [An Elsanna fanfiction about growth, change, and discovering what you actually want]

**Authors notes**: This is an Elsanna fanfiction, which means there will be incest as it goes on. Thank you to Sheikm for helping me with extra proofreading! Enjoy this while you can.

* * *

Months before this, not too long after she returned to Arendelle, did Elsa feel the isolation of herself again, if only because of how the life of being a queen was. Now, sure, she had the day off today, just to relax... but it didn't improve her mood much. She heard the door creak open, but paid it no mind, figuring it most likely was one of the staff getting something.

What she wasn't expecting was a little whisper of her name, followed by 'Psssst'. She peered an eye open and over behind her before feeling her sister flop on top of her again. "You weighed a ton then, still do now."

"Hey!" Anna said with a pout. "I don't weigh that much!" Of course, she'd been the one to come in, it was nice to have no locks, and hey, it was her following behind one of the staff to get in without knocking. "Besides, you make a good pillow so I thought to-" Anna started before feeling herself begin to be shoved off the bed.

Elsa was, of course, pushing her. "Get off, I can't breathe!" As she was shoving her back, she felt her hand grabbed and flailed as she was pulled off. "Oh-" She swore a little, making Anna stop and pin her down.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, what kind of language is that!" Anna said, quite obviously rather unimpressed.

From above her, Elsa could see the little freckles painted over her sister's cheeks, the brightness of her eyes, her strawberry blonde locks that framed her face. Her sister was so beautiful, and she was lucky to be loved by her.

And just like that, she felt a weird spark shoot up her spine. Her heart skipped a beat and she had to bite her tongue to break herself from staring up at Anna with eyes wide.

Her cheeks turned a little pink, half ashamed at feeling it, and half elated at being close to her.

"Hey, Elsa! You okay?" Anna asked, obviously happily oblivious to it all. "Are you ill? Please don't be ill! I'll have no one to play with!" She looked over to see it was dawn and began to shake her, "Siii-iiii-steeeeeer!" She shook her as she spoke. "We need to play."

"Anna! Okay, Just get off! You have me pinned. I can't get up if you don't get off me!" Elsa said with a shove, trying to get her sister off. She aimed her hands without looking and managed to grab her chest, immediately jerking her hands away once she realised. "Sorry!"

"It's okay! We're both girls!" Anna perked up, pulling off her and moving to kneel beside her, before reaching to grope herself. "They're not as big as yours, I'm jealous." Anna continued to squeeze and push hers together, playing with them.

Elsa was entranced, her eyes staring intently at Anna so freely touching herself like that. "A-anna..."

"What? It's fun! Here, you do it yourself"

"On yours?" Elsa asked, her cheeks turning an even brighter shade of pink.

"No, silly! On your own, here!" Anna said as she reached over and moved Elsa's hand up to grope her chest. "Now you push them around! They're like marshmallows."

All the Snow Queen could do was hold them, her face turning pale this time as she tried to breathe.

"See, boobs are fun~!" Anna giggled out and began to bounce before she looked over to see Kristoff had come in. "Hi Kristoff!" She gave a huge grin.

So there they were, Anna and Elsa with their breasts in their hands, and poor Kristoff in the middle of it with his jaw hanging down slightly. "Uh..."

"Too bad you don't have boobs! Then you could feel them, they're squishy!" Anna giggled again and stood up.

"Kristoff! Why are you in my room?!" Elsa asked, a little heated, her ears red with being so flustered.

"Anna was going to get you so we could have a snowball fight, and you guys were taking too long." He said shortly, folding his arms. He looked down to them before rolling his eyes. "Stop groping yourselves and get dressed, I don't have all day to beat you two at a snowball fight."

"EXCUSE ME~ You think you can beat the Snow Queen and the Princess of Balls." She blinked, realising _just_ how that'd come out. "Wait what?"

And just like that Elsa _and _Kristoff began to laugh, Elsa falling back hard enough to hit her head on the wall. Not like she cared.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAAAAAAT!" Anna was more than a little flustered, flailing a little. She pouted and shoved her hands on her knees. "I meant snowballs! Not like that!" Her shoulders dropped down.

"We know what you meant, Anna. It just sounded... rude." Elsa said, trying to stifle her rolling laughter back but failing rather miserably.

Anna paused, looking at Elsa with the biggest grin in a while. "I've not seen you laugh this hard since you froze the nannies' underwear." And because she wants to keep it like this, she pinned her down again and began tickling.

And because Elsa hadn't been touched anywhere in those thirteen years she's sensitive, which meant she was laughing even more. "An..." She tried to free herself, mostly in vain. "Anna! Mercy!"

"Nope! Mercy is for the weak!" Anna giggled herself, until she suddenly found herself pinned instead. "Hey!"

"What was that about mercy being for the weak?" Elsa rolled her eyes and began tickling in return. After several minutes of fighting for dominance in a ticklefest, both girls felt themselves grabbed by the dress.

"You both need to cool down!" Kristoff set Anna on her feet, and Elsa on the bed. "Now, are we having this snowball fight or not, oh Princess of Balls!"

"I SAID I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Anna flailed and went over to whack him. "I'll be the Princess of your balls if you don't shut up." She blinked. Dammit, again? "Wait."

Kristoff turned bright red and covered a hand over his mouth, trying not to let his mind wander to other, more risqué thoughts.

Meanwhile, Elsa felt a tinge of... _something_, she was unsure what exactly it was. But for once since she met the man, she wanted to be in his shoes. '_Wait, what?_' Elsa asked herself and shook her head and her hands. "Let's stop talking about... balls, and just get on with getting ready to put Kristoff in his place, right Anna?"

Anna nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "Right! Now GO!" She began to shove the man towards the door, shoving him through and locking it. "So, we have to build a fort, and then lots of snow, and we beat him _good_"

"That's the plan." Elsa said with a smirk and got dressed, blinking as Anna leaned out the window to look down at Kristoff, who was naturally trying to cheat and get an edge on the game. Not like he could get the edge in a snowball fight with the bloody _Snow Queen_ on Anna's side.

Said Snow Queen had to force herself to stop staring at Anna, at the way the light hit her hair, the way her cheeks glowed still from the embarrassment of the moment before. Not that she was enjoying her sister's emotional frustration all that much.

The moment she was entirely dressed, Anna grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her down the stairs. Elsa felt a flash of the memory of this, of Anna dragging her down to 'do the magic'. Without realising it, she froze in place, causing her to fall down the stairs and hit her head.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed and flailed even more as she tried to see if her older sister was okay. "Did you break the railing? I know you have a really hard head."

"Hey!" Elsa said with a pout, rubbing the spot on her head that had made contact with the wood. "I'll be fine, you go on ahead, I'll tell the staff to have hot cocoa ready when we're done." Even if it might be a mistake, just because of the silly outcome of Elsa drinking hot beverages.

"Okay!" The strawberry blonde said with a grin. "Don't be too long, or I'll tell Kristoff you were having the time of your life with a hard piece of wood!" Not realising what she'd just said, the princess skipped her way out the door.

Elsa turned bright red before smacking her forehead. What was she ever going to do with her sister? Once she had dealt with speaking to the staff, she stepped out to see the fight had already started. "Hey! What happened to waiting for me?"

"You took too long."

"I was maybe a few minutes!"

"Still took too long."

"Anyway, he threw the first snowball!" Anna said, pointing to Kristoff. Totally blaming him, even if she'd been the one to shake the tree to drop snow on him. "Thank you for making snow for us before we go out here!"

"I regret doing it now!" Elsa rolled her eyes and made way to Anna's side before swiftly making a decent fort for them both. "Okay, so I make the snowballs, you throw. If it gets bad, I can make a boulder!"

"Got it, sis!" Anna said with a grin and bounced a little before grabbing a few and taking aim.

"That is _cheating_!" Kristoff gave out a frustrated noise. "Fine, Sven!" He whistled for the reindeer, smiling when he came over like some sort of... noble steed. "Knock over the fort!"

"Hey!" Elsa blinked and made another row of ice, followed by an icy cold moat to make sure there was no getting through.

For a brief moment, Kristoff paused. Such beauty in the ice, even now. He was a little jealous to be honest. He smiled, hearing the two giggle, they were happy. That alone made him happy.

Well, until he felt three snowballs hit his head consecutively. "Hey!" Quickly followed by four more. How was Anna's aim so great?

"It's what you get for letting your guard down!"Anna giggled and readied for another. "Come on, Elsa! Let's get him while he's down."

"Maybe we should let you be captain of the guard, I doubt any enemy would win against you with _that _attitude." Elsa stopped, mentally slapping herself. Anna as anything even _close _to a member of the military was a bad idea. You do not give someone that doesn't know their own strength that kind of power.

And before they knew it, Sven was over the fort with Kristoff on his back. Kristoff held the big pack of snow in his arms and dropped it onto the two sisters. "Ha! What was this about letting your guard down?!"

"How did you even get that high? It's not like Sven can fly!" Anna paused. "Wait, can he fly? That'd be cool!"

"No, that would not be cool!" Elsa gave a look of terror. "Birds are bad enough when they... you know..." How was the Queen of Arendelle meant to politely say she was scared of Sven going to the bathroom in the sky?

"...ew." Anna looked rather disturbed. "Why would you even bring that up? I feel ill now." And just like that another handful of snow was dropped on them.

Kristoff chuckled. "Wow, you guys are terrible at this!"

"Terrible at what?" asked a little snowman, waddling his way up to them.

"Snowball fights!" Anna said with a grin before lifting one and knocking Kristoff square on the nose. She lifted both hands up in triumph when it knocked him off the platform of the fort.

"Oh, I want to play!" Olaf lifted up a snowball and threw it, only to accidentally toss his entire arm with it across to smack Sven on the face. "Oops! Sorry! Can I have my arm back? I miss it already."

Elsa giggled, bringing a hand up to mouth as she watched what happened before her. Anna and Kristoff running around, chasing Sven to get Olaf's arm back, Olaf falling over because of being off-balance with one of his arms missing.

She found herself smiling every time she saw Anna glance back to her. The Snow Queen felt a warmth spread in the pit of her stomach, the snow melting a little. What even was this?

"_Elsa, you going to answer my first question, or did you get lost in dreamland?" Anna asked, waving a hand over her sister's face. "Why are you marrying that prince?_


	6. Do You?

**Title: **No Amount of Love Chapter Six

**Summary: **There was love there, but nothing fixes itself. A happily ever after is only the ending to a tale, only the stop to what people usually want to see. But it's not the end, it's only the beginning. The beginning of the brightest sunlight. But what is the sunlight with the clouds before it? [An Elsanna fanfiction about growth, change, and discovering what you actually want]

**Authors notes**: This is an Elsanna fanfiction, which means there will be incest as it goes on. Thank you to Sheikm for helping me with extra proofreading! The feels in this one, sorry.

* * *

Elsa had been really hoping that Anna hadn't actually asked the question. She sighed and looked her sister square in the eye. "What if I don't know what love like that feels like?" Again, avoiding the question. She really doesn't want to answer it.

When Anna pushed her lips together, Elsa sighed. "Anna, you're the one that knows everything about love-" She blinked when Anna took her hands.

"I don't know everything, I just know about following my heart." The redhead smiled, leaning in.

The moment that Anna got close enough to Elsa that the Queen could smell the soft soap on her hair she pulled away and stood up. "This is nothing to you, Anna." Elsa said as she tried to step away. When Anna grabbed her hand, she jerked it away.

"Fine, Anna, what is this to you?" The Snow Queen asked, sucking in her breath when Anna looked at her hurt.

"What is it to me? Did nothing that happened mean anything to you? Did me climbing up that damn mountain to get you because you belonged back home with me mean nothing to you?" Anna said rather heatedly, and it wasn't the fever coursing through her body.

"Anna, don't be ridiculous. You know it meant more to me than I can ever begin to say."

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION?!"

"Because it's not any of your busine-" Elsa began only to have Anna grab her shoulders. "Anna..."

"HOW," Anna started. " HOW IS IT NONE OF MY BUSINESS, WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?!" She was frustrated and more than a little upset, even more upset than when she first left the castle. "What is it that this prince and you have that I can't know? That I could never know?"

"It's military business. You wouldn't understand." Elsa said with as much dignity that she could muster through the start of broken tears.

"So it's not love..." the princess said softly, letting Elsa go because she could see the tears in her older sister's eyes.

"Anna, I didn't say that."

"No, that's it. It's not love. Olaf said that love is putting someone else's needs before yours. And you're just marrying to keep the country happy!" When Elsa pulled away even more, closer to the door, Anna started to move closer. What made her jump was Elsa looking to her with tears and bright pink cheeks of frustration. "Elsa..."

"AND WHAT IF IT IS?! What would you know of running a country? Do you want to? If you want to be queen so badly, then do so." She reached to take the crown off, the one that they'd had made for her to combine the old crown and the ice style she had. "If I marry for _love_, I'd lose that, I'm _sure_. Do you want the trouble this brings me, the stress I have? THE STRESS I WAS NEVER FULLY PREPARED FOR BECAUSE OF WHAT I WAS WAS. You know what, here." She reached to pull it fully off.

"Elsa, please wait. No. you deserve to be queen, keep the crown on please. You are the best thing to happen to Arendelle...I could never do what you do." When Elsa threw it to the ground and ran outside to the tree where they had carved their names under 'sisters forever' , Anna picked it up and slowly made her way over to her.

"Elsa..." She moved to kneel down. "Elsa... Look at me please? You are the only one who can do this, be queen. I'm just the spare, I wouldn't know the first thing about running a country... doing what's right for everyone."

"Then let me do what I need to. To put other's needs before my own." Elsa responded, reaching to take the crown, brushing her fingers over Anna's.

Anna sighed and reached to take her sister's hands. "But it won't be for love."

"Love isn't a thing when it comes to politics. Love can't stop a war, love can't make peace treaties. And love can't always keep you safe… Anna."

"Fine. Is there anyone you do love though?" She had to ask, it was something very important to her. If there was anyone her sister loved, she would do everything in her power to somehow make it right. Find a loophole that allowed politics and love to work together.

"...Yes." Elsa said, swallowing hard as she looked up to meet Anna's eyes.

"Oh, good! Tell me, I won't tell that prince I promise." There was hope that Elsa did have love, that was a great thing! It meant there was a chance! "Tell your sister~"

Elsa swallowed hard and put the crown on, standing up to try and get to the horse, and check on Anna to make sure she was kept warm."I can't tell you, Anna."

"Why not."

"I just _can't_... please just make this easier for me." She looked up to Anna, taking her hand and swallowing all pride and guilt she had over this. "Please help me with the wedding, I need someone who knows about love and how these things are meant to go."

"Elsa..."

"Please, for me, Anna." Elsa's eyes welled with tears, finding this more difficult than she thought it'd be. She felt the tears escape and tried to hide them only to have Anna pull her into a hug.

"...fine. But only if I get to be in charge of the food." Anna said, nuzzling into the hug and rubbed her back gently. "Which means there will be a lot of sandwiches, chocolate, and ice cream." If Elsa really felt this way, if it was really that set in her mind - Anna would help. Well, sort of. She still had every intention of finding out who this person her sister loved was so she could sabotage the wedding and make love happen.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you..." She was cut off by having to catch Anna properly. "But first... we get a doctor to see you. You're catching cold, and I don't want you overworking yourself. I'll set the wedding date further out, so we have time to get things ready."

"Okay... but I hate being sick."

"I don't think anyone really enjoys it, Anna." Elsa took her hand as she got onto her own horse, pulling her up in front of her. She couldn't let Anna ride her own horse, didn't seem safe. She'd tied Anna's horse with a rope to hers, so she could take both home.

Anna leaned back against her, trying not to be overtaken by her exhaustion. "Elsa... you don't have to have me in front."

"I do. You're my sister and I love you. I can't let you get hurt." Elsa said as Anna slipped her head against her shoulder and began to lightly snore. Letting out a little noise, she leaned into her, pulling the leather to get the horse to make a steady pace.

Elsa tucked her face into the crook of Anna's neck, feeling the warmth of her fever. That concerned her, but she couldn't help but take in the smell of her neck, the smoothness of her skin. Letting out a little noise, she pushed a kiss to her neck softly, whispering. "_I love you, Anna._.."

"Kristoff..." Anna whispered in her sleep, making Elsa pull away, feeling as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest and trampled by a horse. The entire trip up she cried silently to herself, taking as much time as needed to get there to get the tears from her system.

The kingdom did not need to see their Queen cry like this, cry so much with a reason she could never utter. When they got there, she eased off the horse and helped Anna into Kai's arms.

"Be gentle with her, and call for the doctor. She was in the rain and then the cold, I believe she became ill. And send word to Henrik's kingdom so that he may know the wedding must be delayed three weeks. I will not want the princess to be forced to attend planning for the occasion like this."

"Yes, your Majesty." He took her up to her room, getting a cool cloth to her forehead. When Elsa came in, he stood. "Your Majesty, we won't want you to catch cold yourself."

"I'm cold, it takes a lot more than this to get me ill." She sat beside Anna and went to take her hand when Kristoff rushed in. Ignoring him, she took her hand, forcing him to go to the other side to take her other hand.

They sat in silence before he struck up the conversation. "Queen Elsa... I have a question."

"Go on."

"Is there a way I could try and work more hours? I want to find a way to earn the money to finish paying off the engagement ring I have being made for Anna. Oh... and I was wondering if I could have your blessing to marry her?"

Elsa's shoulders dropped. She pretended not to have heard him. "I'm sorry, what? I didn't catch that."

"Oh, I just... can I have your blessing to ask Anna to marry me?" He asked, leaning down to look at her.

"But you've only been together a few months. Was nothing learned from rushing things?" Elsa asked, giving him a stern glare.

Kristoff sat up, feeling his cheeks pale. "I... well. I mean, with you only meeting Prince Henrik and... doing things. I wanted to because I felt we'd been together enough and I don't want Anna feeling left out."

"Wait, what? Excuse me." She stood up, giving the face she gave anyone who addressed her as queen and not friend. "You dare compare this to what I am doing for the sake of this kingdom. I..." She looked to Anna, thinking on how Anna had reacted to the kiss to her neck she gave her.

Anna loved Kristoff, Kristoff loved Anna. They deserved each other and she'd just have to forget her own feelings. After all, they weren't _normal_. "I'll... think about it and get back to you. I... I need to be excused. When the doctor comes, have one of the staff get me."

"Yes, your Majesty..." He trailed off before looking down to Anna. Had he done something wrong?

Elsa moved to her room, shutting the door and for the first time in a long while locked the door. She pushed her back to it and slid down the door, pulling her knees to her chest to cry. Why was this so hard? This wasn't normal. You weren't meant to love a sibling that much. You weren't meant to have the desire to kiss and touch, to feel the heat of their body against yours, to feel the warmth of things meant only between lovers. She dug her nails into her shoulders and sobbed until she fell asleep and slipped onto her side, thankful for dreamless slumber.

Anna had been ill, yes, but when she woke up she insisted on at least seeing Elsa one more time before she was stuck to the bed. She reached for the doorknob and tried to open it, finding it locked made her bite her lip and put her hand up.

Knock knock knockknock knock. A tap at the door. "Elsa...?" No answer. Knock knock knock. "Elsa, are you in there?" She had to be in there, the door was locked. Knockknockknock "Elsa, _please_, are you mad at me for back there? I'm sorry. I'll help you with the wedding. I'm happy for you. It'll be nice having a brother-in-law." A little more frantic of a knock before hearing footsteps.

Anna felt her heart rise with hope, stepping back so she could have the door opened at a respectful distance. She bounced a little. Really, if Elsa was so set on this, she'd need to be happy. Even if she was jealous of this man she was going to marry. He'd get to have many more hugs than Anna would. He'd be able to kiss her. Wait, what? She turned a little pink and pulled her hands up to tap her knuckles.

Tap tap tap of her knuckles.

A click of the doorknob as Elsa started to open it, wiping her tears away so her sister didn't see.


	7. People Make Bad Choices

**Title**: No Amount of Love Chapter Seven

**Summary: **There was love there, but nothing fixes itself. A happily ever after is only the ending to a tale, only the stop to what people usually want to see. But it's not the end, it's only the beginning. The beginning of the brightest sunlight. But what is the sunlight with the clouds before it? [An Elsanna fanfiction about growth, change, and discovering what you actually want]

**Authors notes**: This is an Elsanna fanfiction, which means there will be incest as it goes on. Thank you to Sheikm for helping me with extra proofreading! ENJOY ALL THE SMUT YOU PERVS!

* * *

It wasn't like Elsa had intended to entirely lock her sister out, but it was a hard habit to break. She took in a deep breath and opened the door to find Anna there tapping her knuckles cutely together. "Anna I can expla-"

"No need!" Anna cut her off, moving to tackle her with a hug. "It was all my fault. I didn't mean to make you feel like you didn't deserve to be happy." She pushed closer to her, blinking when she felt the warmth and the curve of Elsa against her. Something she'd never felt with Kristoff.

It was enough to make her pull away and brush her gown down. "So! How do we do wedding planning?"

"We don't."

"Huh?" Yes! Did she decide against it?

"You are ill and you need to rest." Elsa said firmly, trying to push her to her room. This girl would be the death of her through nerves alone. Worry filled her when Anna began coughing. "See, this is what happens when you don't listen to me and stay in bed," she said, keeping her words short.

Anna gave a none-too-pleased face. "I'm fine! Really. There isn't a cold yet that's killed me!" The redhead put her fists on her hips and stood in what was probably a vaguely heroic pose. Well, until she saw a flash of fear rise in her sister's eyes. "_Faen!_" She watched as Elsa pulled away and began wrapping her hands around her middle.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it... I mean. Yes, cold. But not that kind of cold. Elsa wait!" She rushed desperately over as Elsa had turned to go down the steps.

It had not been the best way to put things. Cold had nearly killed her. Her hands were shaking. When she felt her shoulder grabbed she flinched, turned, and shoved Anna back to the point she fell. "Don't touch me!" A tinge of anger in her voice until she turned around to see Anna on the ground.

"Anna!" She rushed over to try and help her up, her hands still shaking. She was doing her best to will the storm down, to keep control of it. When Anna pulled away she stepped back, putting her hands together, Elsa had to resist the urge to whimper.

"I'm fine. What is _wrong _with you lately?" Anna asked, trying to reach for Elsa. Her concern was more than obvious.

The Snow Queen tensed and pulled away a little further. "It's... nothing. A lot running through my head. That's all."

"Okay, if it's nothing, tell me what kind of nothing."

"Anna, it's not anything I can tell you."

"Why _not_?!" Anna pleaded, desperation in her voice. "Why so many secrets, Elsa? what is it I can't know? What are you keeping from me?" She took a step forward, coughing again.

Elsa started to breathe heavily, trying not to look at Anna at all. Her gaze was practically burning a hole in the wall, then the floor. "I... I can't tell you."

"ELSA, TELL ME!"

"I DON'T WANT TO!" There, she said it. She didn't want to say it. Saying it meant she had to admit it, and that was the last thing she felt she was allowed to do. When Anna looked hurt, she had to swallow down the lump in her throat. "I don't want you knowing."

Anna nodded, the words hurting worse than any magic could. "Okay... I understand." She looked down, starting to cry.

Kristoff had been watching, had been trying to stay out of it. The moment Elsa had yelled at her, he felt a tinge of rage, mostly because of how protective he was. He made a move to hold her, but stopped before he reached her.

"Anna, it's just... I don't want you to worry or for me to hurt you."

"As if you've not already done that."

"I'm only trying to protect you!" Elsa said, clenching her fists at her dress. "I am marrying someone to make sure that everything keeps you safe."

"So, you're going to get married just for Anna's sake?" Kristoff chimed in, moving between them to try and keep things _somewhat _civil.

"Get out of my way, Kristoff."

"No. Anna is ill and you're not in your right mind. You both need to calm down." His ears were turning red with frustration. As Elsa tried to move him, he stood fast. "You need to calm down. Can't get married if Anna is still ill, right?"

"And you need to know your place." Elsa said, her eyes growing stern, ice forming around the floor around her. "The subject of marriage is not yours to bring up. After all, I said I'd think about it." The amount of sass in her voice could not be measured.

Kristoff felt his heart drop then rise up in his chest in anger. It might not've been the best choice but he turned from her, dropping to one knee. "Anna, I asked her if I could, and I'm certain she's telling me no. But I don't care."

The blonde's shoulders rose, the pink going to her cheeks. "Kristoff..."

"Shut up, Elsa." Anna was more than a little angry with her sister. She looked down to Kristoff with a smile. "Yes, Kristoff?"

"Will you marry me?" He sighed. "I've not paid off the ring, but I have one picked out just for you."

Anna looked to him, then up to Elsa before squinting her eyes. "Yes."

"..._Anna_." Elsa whispered out, stepping back as she held her chest. That _hurt_, why did that hurt so much? "I still deny my blessing."

"I don't want your blessing when you're like this."

Elsa felt a little tinge of fear in her heart before an idea struck her. "Kristoff. I need you to deliver ice to the country on the further side of the land beyond the fjord."

Kristoff stood and looked to her, upset he interrupted the moment - granted, he'd made the bad choice of doing it at this type of moment but... "That's a three week journey."

"So?" She said, bringing a hand to hold her dress.

"That's not fair, not after..."

Elsa's eyes rose, giving him a look. "Do you want to keep working?"

The blond man sighed and nodded. "Yes, your Majesty. I'll... go get set up now."

"Good." The Queen said, holding her arms in front of her. She looked to see Gerda walk up. "I want my sister in her bed and a guard watching the window and the door. Keep her there until she is well." With that, she turned around, letting herself start to cry as she walked down and to the study, locking herself in to pull out the work she had to look over.

As Anna was forced into her bed, she couldn't fight against it, she was hurt. Why was Elsa being like this? Had she done something wrong again? She didn't mean to. She really didn't. Anna rolled onto her stomach and cried, trying to force herself to sleep. In her sleep, it was better. Sleep meant she could be with Elsa without anything there to make anything bad happen.

_"Elsa! Come on! It's a nice sunny day!" Anna said, letting out a little giggle. When Elsa shook her head, she tugged her arm only to be suddenly pulled onto the bed. _

_When did they get into the bed anyway? Without realising it, both of them were naked and pushed up against each other. Wait, what? How did they...? Okay, dream logic. She rolled onto her back, Elsa hovering over and kissing her. _

_A kiss melted down fingers touching, breath heavy down necks, eyes rolled back. It merged into thighs parted, hips pushed together, the heated sound of their bodies against each other. _

_Elsa's head pushing between her thighs. Anna's hand tangled in her sisters' platinum locks. A moan, a kiss. A tongue between folds and a moan before..._

Anna gasped awake, her body heavy with sweat. One of the guards came in to ask if she was okay, she nodded and tried not to breathe too heavy. What the hell even was that? "Can... can you guys leave me be for a few moments? I won't leave the bed, I promise."

When they left, she pulled the blankets off to find the sheets below her soaked. "Uhm..." She'd never had that kind of dream about Kristoff before. It had never ached so badly. Swallowing hard, she reached a hand down just to touch... that first touch making her moan and arch her back.

Why was she even doing this? This was wrong, right? All of that quickly disappeared when she got a little rougher, thinking on the dream. Of Elsa's head between her legs, of her tongue and the cool of her breath and before long she came, having to bite her palm to keep from screaming out her sister's name.

When Gerda rushed in, having heard noises of 'distress' , Anna had to quickly pull the blanket up. Their loyal nursemaid tended to her, trying to see if the sweat and flushed cheeks with heavy breathing meant she was even more ill than they initially thought.

She wasn't that sick, well... not physically. Anna began chewing on the inside of her cheek, fighting a battle between feeling more satisfied than she'd ever managed in her life and the feeling of guilt. Of how taboo this was, and how it felt like she was betraying her now-fiancé. This was something she definitely couldn't tell anyone else.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Elsa had her dress up and her hand down between her legs. Between her clenched teeth was the edge of the cape she was wearing, just to muffle the moans of her sister's name as she roughly moved two fingers inside herself.

Elsa moaned and gasped, freeing her other hand so she could reach down to rub roughly at her clit. If she thought hard enough they were Anna's. Anna's fingers inside her, Anna's body pushed close. Anna.

And like that, she moaned out her name, biting down harder as she came with a growl, her hips jerking down. She eased her fingers out and rolled against the seat, starting to cry as she tipped her head back.

Why did she have the feel like this. What had she done wrong? Was this her punishment for these powers? She wiped her eyes, cleaned up her gown and headed down for the kitchen. She was hungry.

When she got down there, she was met with Kristoff.

"Why are you sending me away?" The man asked, holding a packet of carrots at his side. He needed to know. "I'm sorry if I got out of line. I panicked. I'm not great with people still and I just didn't know what to do."

Elsa looked down. "No, it's my fault." She held around her midsection. If she denied them the wedding, she'd have to face every day like this. If they got married, then she'd be forced to forget these feelings. "I... I give you my blessing and this trip can pay off the ring."

She looked up to him. "I know you'll make her happy." When he looked into her eyes she sighed. "Just take good care of her, show her love like she deserves."

"I... can do that." He smiled and pulled her into a warm hug, awkward as it was for the Snow Queen. When she returned it, he smiled. "And, I can pick up some of those unusual sweets they make there. How does that sound? They owe me a favour anyway."

"Anna would like that." Elsa said with a little smile.

"But would you like it?" Kristoff had to know, was only right. She was the queen, and she deserved to be happy.

"My happiness doesn't matter." And before Kristoff could get another word in, she took a small cake and headed up to her room to try and find a book she could lose herself in. Lose herself to the world of confusing emotions that terrified her because of how amazing they felt.

You can't love her like that.


End file.
